Et si Tout n'était pas ce que l'on croyait être?
by SuigyLeSushi
Summary: On sait tous que Danzo est un fin manipulateur.. Alors lorsqu'il tend à Minato le soit disant Naruto.. Rien ne vas plus -Kyaa Sasuke-Kun! Je l'ai vu! Je le jure! N-naruto avait les yeux rouge! Et ces drôles de symboles! Ou comment modifier le court des choses avec un Naruto qui ne l'est pas vraiment, une une tête blonde plus intelligente, hôte d'un démon renard pervers et chiant!


_Uhm, Ouai, à dire vrai, cette idée m'est venu à 04h30 du matin.. Uhm.. no Comment, et désoler pour la futur Happy Crap Que je vais vous servir continuellement x]_

_'n Désoler aussi pour mes futurs fautes d'orthographe. Je suis pas parfait.. [ quoi que :ange: ] et tout le monde en fait uu [j'ai surtout énormément de mal avec le français ._. ]  
'n Oh et si vous voyez des anachronismes, prévenez moi s'il vous plait.. Je fait comme je peut pour les dates non évidentes uu _

_Bref. merci à la cousine de m'avoir relus pour mes fautes de syntaxe, et :_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Quelques heures avant l'attaque de Kyûbi _**

L'ombre était là, son petit paquet gigotant dans les bras, dans cette petite pièce joliment décorée que l'on aurait alors pu confondre sans peine avec une forêt. Du vert parfois sombre, parfois clair s'étendait sur les mur principaux de la petite chambre dans laquelle se trouvait en plein centre un berceau qui aurait alors été taillé dans le bois lui même tellement les gravures étaient fines. Elles formaient de beaux arabesques rejoignant alors toute un éventail entrelacé dans un tourbillon eux aussi aussi taillés dans le bois. Dans le berceau, une fine couverture d'un vert émeraude avait été légèrement repoussée afin de pouvoir y déposer un enfant et par la suite le recouvrir de cette dernière sans problème. Une voix des plus douces s'éleva soudainement dans l'obscurité.

-Yuuyake koyake no aka tombo, Owarete mita no wa itsu no hi ka, Yama no hatake no kuwa no mi wo, Kokago ni tsunda wa maboroshi ka, avait commencée à chanter une jeune femme d'un vingtaines d'années.

Dans ses bras, un enfant à la crinière aussi noir que le charbon mais dont une mèche étrangement blanche se faisait voir, lâchât un joyeux gazouillis tentant alors d'attraper de ses petite mains, les long cheveux immaculé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière eut un sourire dés plus heureux, commençant alors à bercer d'un exquise douceur le petit être qui sans conteste, était son enfant. Un homme arriva dans la chambre portant dans ses bras, un second enfant endormit qui avait l'air bien plus âge que le nourrisson. Il eut lui aussi un tendre sourire en entendant le chant de sa femme, et s'approcha de cette dernière, afin de joindre sa voix toute aussi douce à celle de son épouse, qui continuait malgré tout à bercé son enfant contre elle.

-Juugo de neeya wa yome ni iki, O-sato no tayori mo taehateta, Yuuyake koyake no aka tombo, Tomatte iru yo sao no saki. [1]

La jeune femme se pencha à la fin de sa berceuse, au dessus du berceau et y déposa son fils qu'elle recouvrit de la douce couverture avant de venir lui embrasser le front. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari et lui retira sa mignonne charge, qu'elle prit elle même dans ses bras. Le garçon âgé tout au plus de six ou sept ans, ouvrit un oeil vitreux qu'il porta sur sa mère. Il gigota un moment et fut replacé correctement contre la hanche de sa génitrice qui lui offrit un sourire amusé.

-Déjà Réveillé Shisui? demanda t-elle en embrassant son front, il est pourtant l'heure de dormir tu sait?

Le bambin afficha une moue boudeuse qui provoqua l'éclat de rire de son père qui fut gentiment grondé par la jeune femme au cheveux blanc qui lui fit signe que leurs cadet venait de s'endormir. Avec un sourire d'excuses le patriarche embrassa finalement sa femme et son aîné avant de sortir de la chambre du plus jeune. La jeune mère reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon éveillé.

-M'man? J'peut dire bonne nuit à Shuryo dit?

Ce dernier sembla avoir entendu son nom car il poussa un soupire d'aise dans son sommeil, faisant alors sourire de nouveau la jeune femme qui pencha son fils au dessus du berceau du bébé, afin qu'il l'embrasse à son tour. Une fois fait, ils sortirent tout les deux de la chambre, la refermant silencieusement sur leurs passage, elle alla coucher son aîné, qui bien que mécontent, daigna écouter. A la suite de quoi, la jeune mère retourna au salon ou elle retrouva son mari soudainement blanc comme un linge et en train de passer sa tenu de combat marquer d'un éventail. Elle fronça les sourcils inquiète, et s'approcha de son mari.

-Kagami? Que ce passe t-il?

Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut et se retourna vivement vers sa femme qu'il vint étreindre rapidement.

-Le Kyubi attaque le village, souffla t-il douloureusement, tout les ninja gradé plus chunin ont été appelés au combat. Je suis désoler Izanami.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un iota, paralysée par la la peur de perdre son mari. Kagami se recula quelque peu, et observa le visage de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

-Je reviendrais, ne t'en fait pas, assura t-il avec un léger sourire avant d'ajouter: Vas chez Fugaku avec les enfants, et reste y jusqu'à mon retour ok?

Izanami se contenta de hocher la tête avec fatalisme. Elle aurait voulu avouer quelque chose à son mari, sur les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis un moment. Mais rien de sortit, si ce n'est une paire de larmes. Immédiatement, Kagami Uchiha vint l'enserrer dans une étreinte lui promettant mile fois de revenir avant de se détacher de la jeune femme et de franchir le seuil de la porte. La jeune mère tomba à genoux au sol, une main serrée contre sa poitrine douloureuse, une seule phrase passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Lorsque tu rentrera.. Je ne serais plus, chuchota t-elle dans un sanglot.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout dérapa pour la petite famille. Une fenêtre explosa dans la chambre du plus jeune, le faisant s'éveiller dans des hurlements, qui alors réveilla son frère qui sauta sur ses pieds. Sa réaction aurait pu paraître extrême s'il avait été un enfant comme un autre, mais après tout, tout le monde savait que Shisui Uchiha était un génie. Un génie qui avait déjà éveillé le Sharingan, et qui se dirigeait maintenant le plus rapidement qu'il pu vers la chambre de son petit frère. Sur les lieux il y trouva sa mère déjà en position de combat face à un homme masqué, entouré de deux autres personnes, portant des masques à l'effigies d'animaux et penchés autours du berceau du bambin.

_-Hyoton! Tsubame Fubuki!_ hurla t-elle presque tendis que des hirondelles de glaces aux ailes aussi tranchante que milles lames se précipitaient vers les trois hommes.

Profitant que les trois hommes se servaient de leurs bras pour minimiser les effets de l'attaque, Shisui se précipita vers son petit frère qu'il prit rapidement dans ses bras, avant de se reculer avec rapidité en sécurité derrière sa mère, qui, n'ayant plus peur de blesser son fils, se permit d'attaquer à pleine puissance.

_-Hyōton - Rōga Nadare!_

Cette fois ci, ce fut une meute de loups faite entièrement de glace qui fondit sur les ninja. Ils évitèrent sans problème l'attaque et répliquèrent. Le premier lança une attaque Katon qui fit brûler une partit de la chambre tendit que les deux autre s'alliaient avec une double attaque Futon. Izanami hurla à son aîné de s'enfuir. Ce dernier bien que n'en ayant aucunement l'envie prit la fuite, avec dans ses bras, son petit frère qui pleurait de plus belle. Lorsqu'ils franchirent tout deux le seuil de la maison, Shisui crut entendre un cris déchirant. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur son jeune visage, tendit qu'il hurlait à l'aide dans le domaine Uchiha, qui à son grand malheur semblait vide à cause des festivités qui avaient eut lieux dans la soirée. Une ombre surgit devant lui, lui bloquant alors le passage. La seconde suivant, il ressentit une grande douleur dans l'abdomen, qui l'envoya rouler sur plusieurs mètres derrière. Un nouveau hurlement déchirant se fit entendre, alors que l'aîné des Uchiha baissa son regard vers son jeune frère. Il jura bruyamment en constatent qu'a cause du Kunai qu'il tenait dans sa main, il venait de blesser Shuryo. Une longue coupure sanguinolente s'étendait du haut de son omoplate droite jusqu'au côté gauche, niveau hanche. Shisui grimaça et se débrouilla comme il put pour faire pression sur la blessure, mais ce moment d'inattention laissa le temps au trois hommes de s'organiser. Le premier souffla une longue langue de feu vers l'enfant qui évita de justesse, se retrouvant alors avec la jambe gauche brûlée au second degré. L'homme au masque de chat utilisa une technique futon qui l'envoya valser au loin. Par automatisme, Shisui desserra son emprise sur le corps de son jeune frère qui glissa, à sa plus grande horreur. Le troisième homme qui était resté inactif jusque ici en profita pour rattraper le bambin et disparaître en un nuage de fumée.

-NOOOOOON! SHURYO! hurla l'enfant avant de s'écrouler net à cause de la fatigue...

* * *

_Un peu plus loin, avec le Yondaime & Kyubi-_

C'était presque la fin, Minato le savait, il le sentait dans le fin font de ses entrailles, il devait rapidement re sceller cette abomination qu'était le Kyubi, ou alors personne n'y survivrait. Une idée lui vient, pas la meilleure qu'il n'eut jamais eut certes. Même la pire, mais à ses yeux, c'était la seule solution. Il profita du fait que l'entité se préparait à lancer une nouvelle attaque, qui lui laissait donc une bonne minute de répit pour s'approcher de la barrière qu'il avait mise en place afin d'affronter le monstre sans risquer de blesser personne.

-Hiruzen! Vite amenez moi Naruto! cria t-il à son prédécesseur qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux, une bien mauvaise nouvelle en main.

Il fixa le Yondaime pantois, n'ayant pas le courage de lui dire la vérité, celle qui disait qu'a cause du type au masque orange, Naruto avait subit de trop grandes séquelles cérébrale et avait décédé dans ses bras, tendit que quelques mètres derrière lui, trois autres hommes apparaissaient avec un paquet dans les bras. Celui qui portait le paquet murmura une sombre technique qui fit apparaître un sceau sur la nuque de l'enfant, à la racine de ses cheveux qui au part avant noir corbeau, avaient commencés à blondir lentement, tendit que ses yeux prenaient une teinte bleu ciel. Le seul lien en rapport avec son ancienne apparence était maintenant la fine mèche immaculé qui encadrait son visage.

-Minato je.. Naruto est, commença le vieille homme avant d'être coupé.

-Naruto est là est en bonne santé, fit l'homme masqué.

Il tendit le bambin blond à l'Hokage qui lâchât un soupire soulagé, sous l'air complètement perdu de Sandaime qui interrogeât l'homme du regard.

-Merci beaucoup Danzo-sama, souffla le blond avant de faire face au Kyubi après avoir expédier sa bombe Bijuu quelques kilomètres plus loin grâce à une technique spatio-temporel.

Il composa quelques signes et posa sa main face au sol. La seconde suivante un autel de cérémonie apparut. Il y déposa l'enfant dans l'espère de couffin et fit face au démon. Sa femme toujours a ses côtés emprisonna le démons renard grâce à des chaîne de chakra. A la suite de sa, le dieu de la mort apparut sur le champ de bataille improvisé. Minato voulu donner son âme en échange de la partit maléfique de Kyubi qu'il aurait alors pu confiner dans son corps, mais part manque de temps, il pria pour que ce qu'il croyait être son fils soit suffisamment fort pour supporter une telle dose de chakra, surtout aussi noir, et fit les signes interdit qui scella son pacte avec le Shinigami faisant ainsi de ce "fils" l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues.

-Naruto, souffla t-il, Deviens fort comme ta maman, et soit une bonne personne.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son prédécesseur qui semblait toujours aussi perdu, tendit que sa femme faisait ses adieu à sa façon à son fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

-Il doit être considérer comme un héros et non comme le Kyubi Hiruzen, Promettez le moi!

sous le choc Hiruzen Sarutobi bredouilla quelque chose d'intelligible. A ses côté, un micro sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Danzo qui s'empressa de promettre.

-Je prendrais soin de lui Minato, vous pouvez partir l'esprit en paix toi et Kushina.

Un sourire sincère naquit sur les lèvres du Yondaime Hokage dont le corps venait de s'écrouler inerte au sol, aux côtés de sa femme. Danzo passa la barrière qui avait maintenant disparût et récupéra "Naruto" avant de se retourner vers Hiruzen, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

-Allons, Allons, Hiruzen, ne fait pas cette tête, je viens te sauver ton village.

-Comment? Naruto est mort! Je l'ai vus par tout les dieux!

Le Shimura haussa les épaules et fit signes à ses Ninja de déserter les lieux.

-Ce n'est pas Naruto vieille branche! grogna Danzo agacé.

L'air choqué du Sarutobi le fit néanmoins rire sous cape. Il lui tendis l'enfant tout en sachant que de toute façon ce dernier serait bientôt sous son contrôle et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Bon dieu mais qui est tu toi? interrogea t-il en fixant l'enfant un air soudainement beaucoup plus vieux collé au visage.

Il la sentait mal cette histoire. Oh oui, il ne doutait pas que dans une paire d'années, il s'en mordrait les doigts d'avoir plus ou moins fait confiance à Danzo.

* * *

[1] Aka Tombo est une berceuse japonaise chantée aux jeunes enfants, trouvable facilement sur internet & Youtube! (:

[2] Izanami est le nom, si vous vous souvenez bien, d'une certaine déesse, qui je suis sur ne vous ai pas inconnu ,) / Shuryo = Chasse.

Bref, voilà pour un premier chapitre.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Laissez moi vos avis! (:

Bye,

SuigyLeSushi!


End file.
